random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh Goes poop 335: The very definitely final movie of this garbage
is, as it says, is the true finale of Pooh goes Poop. No more movies are made after it, and any made afterwards is non-canon. Plot Pooh is a very old bear, and is getting quite tired of his adventures. Pooh's dad Stinky is working out as he usually does, and his Grandpa Cranky kong is sitting there and complaining about how the new "Pooh goes poop" movies are repetitive and pointless. Anyway, it starts with Pooh checking on Pirate cove so that Foxy wouldn't catch him. Suddenly, a huge bing and a large bang occur, and a scarecrow appears out of nowhere, without explanation. He states himself. "Hello, Pooh! You may recognize me. I am Scarecrow, that one character shoehorned in for no reason!" Then, Stinky FALCON PUNCHED Scarecrow into the sky, and he is never seen again, possibly assuming he's dead. Pooh decided to move out and start another adventure, because he can't really do anything else. Then, he meets his Grandpa, Cranky. "Oh, look who's flabbering out once again! Back in 2011, your poop stuff was actually funny!" He afterwards bonks Pooh on the head with his walking stick. Pooh continued walking onwards, checking on Pirate cove again, when suddenly, Finn is back from the dead! He walks up to pooh and says "I remember from 'Legend of the golden toilet'! I declare revenge!" Pooh ate him again, and kept moving on He checked on Pirate Cove again, and saw a cookie. He slowly walked to it, then Sanic appears and ate it! He then taunted Pooh for being "too slow" and that he should Step it up. He then goes fast away. Pooh just kept moving on, but it seems like Donkey Kong is getting quickly sick of Pooh goes poop. He ran up to him, expanded his feature length dong at hyper speeds, Slams into Pooh, and injures him. He then drives away in a fancy car. It then cuts to Stinky in a room with a poster saying "Say no to shoehorned characters!", and Mumfie and a picture with two names are standing there. Stinky grabs the picture, puts it in a fireplace, and lights the fireplace. He also grabs Mumfie and puts her in a dungeon, where she presumably tarved to death. Pooh is almost to the toilet, but then you realize... He hadn't checked on Pirate cove recently! Foxy rushes in and catches Pooh, screeching at him. His screech sent a signal, which is quickly answered. Espio and a Shoyru appear, and mention that their only plan is to kill pooh. Espio tried to kill pooh, but -pooh somehow avoided all of them. Shoyru decided to distract pooh or Espio to get a perfect shot. Pooh didn't move, so Espio throws a shuriken at him, and he lands a hit! He throws another one, and he lands another hit! He lands the finishing blow by slashing him with a katana! Pooh is now dead, and his ghost is ascending, but Espio made sure that Pooh would never live again, and kills his ghost too. One day later, All of the other characters are still not happy about Pooh's death. Everyone was sitting in an ancient temple. At the same time, Shrek was standing in front of them. "I agree. Despite his reign finally ending, the damage has still been done. Forever, his pointless adventures areburned into our memories. We all loved "Pooh goes poop" when it was made in 2011, and now look at it! The creators shoehorned in stupid pointless characters like Scarecrow and that picture! But never fear, we will soon forget!" Everyone cheered as he grabbed a large gem shaped like a toilet. "Pooh goes poop is now ogre!" He crushes the gem, and then it returns to the ending of the previous movie, but then everything is sucked into a black hole! Everything from every movie is disappearing! Pooh then is sucked in, and the black hole is closed, showing nothing but a white screen for one minute. Pooh goes Poop is no longer, and every poor soul involved in the series can now finally rest. The end. Characters Pooh the Poop Bear.jpg|Winnie the Pooh - A very old bear that's getting bored of his adventures Muscle Pooh.png|Stinky - Pooh's dad. 20140303142945!Cranky Kong, DK Jungle Climber.png|Cranky Kong - Sits around and rambles about how the older "Pooh Goes Poop"movies were original and funny, and how nowadays they are not. CHALLENGER APPROACHING Mumfie Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow: A really pointless character shoehorned in for no reason. 1ATFinnStand.png|Finn - Returns from the dead after getting eaten by Pooh, Zangooseava.png|Zangoose - The guy that doesen't change the plot, but is still in because he's cool. Sanic bonus level.png|Sanic - Taunts Pooh Constantly for being slow. Donkey Kong - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Donkey Kong - Comes in and expands his dong in hyper speeds to damage Pooh greatly. DakotaSamSnapshot.png|Dakota and Sam - A sentient picture with two names. It is burned in a fireplace. Mumfie in jail.png|Mumfie - An elephant with a dumb name, gets locked in a dungeon and starves to death Foxy.jpg|Foxy the Pirate Fox - Runs after Pooh fails to check on him enough. His appearance casts a signal for someone to kill pooh. shoyru.gif|Shoyru - Distracts Pooh long enough to have Espio kill Pooh. Espio is cool.jpg|Espio - Kills off pooh for good, and kills his ghost for better measures. Shrek the Oger.jpg|Shrek - Destroys the Toilet relic, erasing Pooh Goes Poop from the entire world's timeline. In all seriousness... EVERYONE STOP WITH THE POOH GOES POOP ARGUMENT! Seriously, this is getting out of hand, both the guys that disapprove of it and the guys that extend it beyond what's necessary. This stuff needs to stop. We should really just get along, forget about Pooh goes poop, and work on other stuff. Maybe help fix The Bunker, help others on their fan-games (Like SSBT), and continue to make this wiki a better place. Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Sonic Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Pokemon Category:Five Nights At Freddys Category:Shrek Category:Neopets Category:Mumfie